


They Were Roommates

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All fluff no feels, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Random & Short, Roommates, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Billy are roommates together in college.Which is great, except for when you have a crush on your roommate.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	They Were Roommates

“This fucking week.” He murmurs to himself, tempted to bang his head on the elevator door as it rode up to his floor. 

It was like everything in the universe was conspiring against him. First, he had just spilled his entire iced coffee on his new polo. Second, being assigned an essay he knew he was going to have to beg Billy for help with. And that lead to third, he was hopelessly, completely in love with the other man.

He had no idea when it had happened. When they ran into each other at college and awkwardly apologized? When they weirdly became friends after that? When Billy suggested they move in together? 

It was like the feeling was so consistent and pervasive, it was impossible to see where it started or ended. His entire life post Hawkins was surrounded around Billy. All his memories are tinged with him. He can’t remember the last time he had something happen to him, where Billy wasn’t there.

Which made it that much harder to try and distance himself from the other man. In the last few weeks, he had been trying to avoid him whenever possible, hoping that distance would make him forget how hopelessly in love with the other man he was.

It wasn’t helping though. If anything, it made him think every little thing he missed about the other man.

So he was fucked. Beyond fucked. 

And the person he wanted to ask for advice, was the one he was fucked for.

He walks down the hallway to his apartment, listening for the tell-tale rock that’s usually blaring from their place. He could hear some music, but it was far too soft and gentle. It was the kind of music someone would put on to try and seduce…

Oh.

Ooh. Was Billy really in there, trying to make the moves on someone? He couldn’t remember Billy talking about anyone recently, but that would hardly be a surprise. Billy could meet someone and get them naked ten minutes later.

He felt nauseous at the thought of Billy being with someone else. Touching them, kissing them… It made his skin crawl. 

He was half tempted to walk away, find some coffee shop to hide away in until hopefully the coast was clear.

But he was totally worn out from this shit hole of a day, and just wanted to crawl in bed and binge some Netflix.

He shoves his key into the door and pushes it open, praying there won’t be a half-naked co-ed on the other side.

“Billy, please tell me you aren’t fucking someone on the kitchen table again-“ He’s cut off by the image of his roommate, butt ass naked, jerking himself off on the sofa.

He hears his bag fall to the ground and land with a thud, while Billy grabs a nearby pillow to cover his junk.

“Are you serious? You have a bedroom! And my grandma gave us that pillow!” He yells, as he thankfully finally remembers to shut the door behind him.

“Well excuse me princess, my sheets are in the wash and I hate the feeling of bare mattress on my ass.” Billy says with a smirk.

“Then do it in the shower, god knows you’ve done it enough in there!” He continues, embarrassed at how many times he’s listened to Billy jerk off in there.

“Listening to me jerk off, are you?” Billy says with a laugh, grabbing for his cigarettes on the table. He was trying to look at anything; the floor, the ceiling, that hideous painting his mom gave them, to avoid looking at Billy. He was worried if he started staring at the other man, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“You moan very loudly.” He finally snaps back, which is true. Before living with Billy, he had no idea anyone made so much noise when they were jerking off.

“Please, you can admit you like it.” Billy says, winking at him deliberately. Between Billy being naked and the wink, plus the insinuation of a crush, he honestly feels like his brain is about to short circuit. 

“I-I-I, that is insane, you are insane, I dated Nancy, remember? And you are nothing like Nancy! You are messy and loud and rude and jerk off 24/7-“ He rambles, feeling how red his cheeks were getting.

Billy just looks at him, a puzzled expression on his face. Finally, something must click because he slowly stands up, and walks slowly towards him. His expression is intense, focused on him like nothing else matters.

“What can I say? I have a thing for my roommate, he pretty much makes me turned on 24/7. But if you insist, I’ll go finish up in the shower.” Billy says slowly, letting his eyes graze over his body.

“You… what?” He asks, feeling like he must be having a stroke, because no way is this actually happening.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t know. I thought you were just being polite.” Billy says, placing his hand gently on his face and bringing him in close.

“I… you really have a thing for me?” He asks, feeling Billy’s breath on his cheeks. Billy slowly leans in until their lips finally meet. The kiss is gentle and sweet, he feels the scratch of Billy’s facial hair and smells his cologne and cigarettes on his skin.

“You bet I do pretty boy. Why don’t you join me in the shower and I’ll show you?” Billy asks, still so close he can feel Billy’s lips as they move.

“Race you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
